The present invention relates to a fitting for connection of a frame structure of a panel with a support element, said panel being mounted in an angle of inclination in relation to a subjacent securing plane, and said panel being openable or fixed, which fitting can be adjusted in dependence on said angle of inclination, and which comprises a securing part for connection with the support element and an adjustment part.
Such fittings are known in many different designs and in cases with fixed panels they are usually designed as support fittings with oblique sections defining the possible inclination of the panel. In openable panels, the connection is made by especially designed hinge fittings.
Fittings of this kind used in panels for construction of e.g. tilted surfaces must be produced in several various forms because of the structure of the known fittings, dependent on whether the panel is to be openable or fixed and on the inclination of the panel.
GB patent application No. 2 204 627 discloses a system of such panels which together form a glass roof. The support element in this publication is constituted by e.g. a ridge section of a continuous ridge profile with oblique side wall defining the inclination of the roof. In the openable panels, the side wall of the ridge profile are connected with separate hinge fittings.
Even though this arrangement provides a good and stable connection between the support element and the panels, the production has, however, the inconvenience that besides the special mounting and hinge fittings, particular ridge profiles must be made for each individual project in dependence of varying desires as to the angle of inclination of the profiles.
In order to remedy said inconveniences, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,389 has e.g. proposed a mounting fitting permitting to adjust the angle of inclination of fixed panels, whereas FR patent application No. 2 727 165 suggests a fitting of a similar kind where the angle of inclination can be adjusted stepwise in few predetermined positions.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a fitting of the kind stated in the introduction where standardization of the production becomes more feasible and where in a simple manner, increased flexibility when mounting the panels is obtained, including in particular the option to choose the angle of inclination suitable for the installation conditions.
This purpose is achieved in that said fitting is designed as a mounting and hinge fitting constituting also the hinge fitting of an openable panel, and in that each fitting comprises a hinge part for connection with the frame structure of the panel, said adjustment part connecting the securing part with the hinge part.
By this invention, the desired standardization and flexibility are obtained, as the tripartite integrated mounting and hinge fitting comprises partly a hinge part and thus can be used both for fixed and openable panels, partly an adjustment part which permits a preparation of the panel for the wanted inclination.
In another aspect, a panel system for construction of one or more panel fillets or a major panel surface, such as a glass roof, comprising a number of fixed panels and at least one openable panel, each panel comprising a frame structure bordering a panelling element, each panel in at least one panel fillet along a frame member being meant for connection with one or more support elements extending along at least one part of said fillet, the panels in said fillets being mounted in an angle of inclination in relation to a subjacent securing plane by means of at least one fitting which can be adjusted in dependence of said angle of inclination and which each comprises a securing part for connection with the support element and an adjustment part, and each openable panel in said fillet being connected with said support element or support elements by means of hinge fittings. The panel system is characterized in that the panels in said fillets are connected with said support element or support elements by means of mounting and hinge fittings constituting also the hinge fittings of the openable panels, and in that each fitting comprises a hinge part for connection with the frame structure of the panel, said adjustment part connecting the securing part with the hinge part.
By adjusting the angle of inclination of the panels by means of a separate mounting and hinge fitting, the support element can be produced as a standard product, and the adjustment of the fitting according to the desired inclination can be effected at any time, e.g. on the building site where the final mounting takes place. As the fittings further serve as hinge fittings of the openable panels, an additional standardization is obtained, as all panels can then be improved for opening and not until a relatively late stage during the project is it necessary to decide whether the individual panel is to be openable or fixed. The mounting and hinge fitting according to the invention can be used for many different geometrical compositions or constructions, e.g. light bands, ridges, double pitch skylights, single pitch skylights and pyramids.
The adjustment part comprises preferably an essentially plate-shaped element with the form as a section of a circular ring arranged in a plane which is essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the support element and essentially parallel to the side frame members of the panel. In this design, the abutment of the frame on sealant strips in a main frame or a subjacent roof structure will be constant, both as to contact point and gasket pressure.
For adjustment of the mounting and hinge fitting, the securing part may have a slot perpendicular to the plane of the annular ring and for reception hereof, as the adjustment part upon insertion of the annular ring in the slot is secured in the desired position in relation to the securing part by e.g. welding.
Alternatively, the adjustment part can be provided with a slot shaped as a circular arc for engagement with a pin on the hinge part.
Further features of the invention will appear from the remaining dependent claims.